phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J. Severe/Hot off the Presses: Across the 2nd Dimension Video Game - E3 Trailer
Uploaded just seconds ago by Disney Video Game's YouTube account comes the official trailer for Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game)! Enjoy... The game hits stores August 2 for PS3, Wii, and DS. Preorder here. As well, Dan & Swampy are stated to be at the Electronic Entertainment Expo on the 8th, so we can expect more info then too! Oh, and let the speculating begin. Wait, is that Doofenshmirtz with Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and the Agents?! Where are the alternate selves?! If Agent T is in this and he's not the movie, can this game be considered canon?! And so forth... EDIT: Now that E3 is over, GameTrailers.com has given us an in-depth look at the E3 demo of evreyone's favorite game! Demonstrated is the PS3 version, which, by the way, includes 4 never-before-seen episodes of the show in 1080p HD. As well, the games include full scenes from the movie, as well as in-game cutscenes. The host says that the game stays in tune with the show's cartooniness, and that it's a pretty awesome game overall. But why take my word for it, see the video below! ANOTHER EDIT: Heck, even weeks after E3 2011, we're still gettin' info about the game. Of course, I'm not complaining, I'd like as much of it as I can get! Here, not only do we get awesome footage, but it's noted that the game has elements from the Ratchet and Clank titles also by High Impact Games, and as well, the reason why the game isn't coming to Xbox 360 (sorry 360 owners! :P ). That kid says that Toy Story 3: The Video Game is better, but only by a little bit, which I guess is good news. Check these out and more in the YouTube vid below! YET ANOTHER EDIT: Disney has released yet another trailer for the AT2D game, this time branded as a "gameplay trailer", and as such, features a lot of gameplay, even if it's only 56 seconds. Nevertheless, it gives us a look at the character selection and weapon selection screens. Turns out that the regular and alternate versions of characters count as one person (i.e., Phineas and Alt. Phin are one). As well, it seems that Perry the Platyborg will be playable as well, despite his status as secondary antagonist. This also leaves room for 6 more characters, which, for all we know, can include 1st and 2nd Dimension Candace, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella. and two others. But why am I yapping here? Check out the vid! MOAR EDITS: We have the official launch trailer for Across the 2nd Dimension, which is weird, because the game hasn't launched yet, and it won't for 10 days. And it isn't really much of a trailer, it's just a bit over 30 seconds, it looks like it's actually more fit as a commercial than a trailer, but eh, at least we get some gameplay. Doofenshmirtz tells of the top 5 things to do in the 2nd Dimension in quite the humorous way, and we get a look at one of the boss battles against a robotic version of Doof that's sure to be cool. Also, I noticed that he says the game is rated "E10+, yet the DS version is rated "E." Looks like Alternate Doof isn't as smart as he says he is. Roll the film, Carl! word here that tells of the immense amounts of edits this blog has had EDITS!: Well, after the short launch trailer, we get a nice, long, nearly two minute trailer straight out of Comic-Con 2011 where, I trust, the game is playable. They are also giving away Perry the Platypus figurines if I'm not mistaken, but that's another blog for another day. Here, Doofenshmirtz -- from the 2nd Dimension -- shows us some "confiscated" gameplay footage, and notes that Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, and Agent T are DOOOOOMED!!!! It's pretty funny stuff. Look at the video below! WHY.SO.MANY. EDITS?!!!!!!! Just 4 days away from the release of the Across the 2nd Dimension video game. Last time, we got a trailer narrated by Doofenshmirtz, now we get a Monogram narrated trailer! Here, everyone's favorite Major explains to his agents what to do in the event that they come into combat with a gelatin monster in a Tri-State Area that's overriden with... well, gelatin. And later Normbots. With fitting music, too! SEVERAL MONTHS LATER... EDITS A couple of months after the launch of the game, Disney's still supporting the it as they have released two Behind-the-Scenes videos with commentary from the creator duo, Dan & Swampy, voice of Phineas Vincent Martella, and more. Check 'em out! Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs